


Yours

by MrsNilduenilun



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 19th Century, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Betrayal, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg, Older Ciel Phantomhive - Freeform, Partner Betrayal, Post-Wedding, Relationship Problems, Shounen-ai, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNilduenilun/pseuds/MrsNilduenilun
Summary: Ciel was forced to marry Elizabeth. To forget about his first kiss with a blonde, he got drunk, and Sebastian took him away from the wedding celebration. How did the one-on-one situation between the demonic butler and his master end?
Relationships: Elizabeth Midford/Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yours || Kuroshitsuji](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/720700) by LadyPhantomhive0707 (me). 



> Hello! I hope you enjoy this story. It's a translation of my fanfiction "Yours" on Wattpad. I wrote the original of this work in Polish long time ago. I wonder what the foreign audience thinks about it. English is not my native language, so I would happily accept any suggestions for translations.

My name is Ciel Phantomhive and at the age of sixteen, I was forced to marry my cousin. The part of the family that remained to me decided that it was high time to take my vow. Elizabeth quickly took over my last name, and all that was left was to struggle with her until my death. May the quickest. Lizzy hasn't changed in any field since childhood. She was still an annoying young lady who squealed at the sight of something cute that irritated me mercilessly. This marriage aroused in me something worse than hatred for Elizabeth. I remember the times when we protected each other. However, I only did it out of a sense of duty and a desire not to be alone. After all, she was my family, and at the same time a good cousin, but such a terrible wife material. I did not want this wedding, but in order not to be too pessimistic, at least I was glad that my parents' fortune wouldn't be lost. When I left, everything would go to the Midford family. However, that consolation didn't give me much. Don't know why, but on my own wedding, I heavily abused alcohol. Probably just to forget that disgusting first kiss with that sugar-blonde. In order not to misunderstand me - I liked sweets a lot, but the kind that I could eat. And let's add the fact that I'd rather marry a cake than her! 

The day after the wedding, I woke up in my bed with a terrible headache. Actually, my whole body hurt me mercilessly and refused to obey. Anyway, the goal was achieved, because I remembered very few events from the previous evening. I didn't know how much embarrassment I had brought myself to, but basically, I didn't care. I sat up on the bed with difficulty, unable to get up from it. I wanted to wash my face and sort things out a bit, but crawling to the bathroom turned out to be a big challenge. Leaning on random objects, I went there. The stream of cold water did not bring me to my feet. On the contrary, the constant splashing in my face made me sick. I vomited quickly.  
"I look pathetic," I said to myself, hearing footsteps.  
Even though the house was mine, I figured Lizzy must have come back with me, and as soon as she sees me like this, she'll get mad and accuse me of not-being-kawaii. Yuck. That word made me feel sick again. I sat on the bathroom tiles and watched the door slowly open. To my surprise, it was not Elizabeth, but Sebastian. He looked at me with pity as he helped me get up off the floor.  
"I let you too much yesterday, young master. Please accept my apologies and forgive me," he smiled mysteriously, letting me know that he had no regrets. He probably made a lot of fun of me when I was drunk.  
"Tell me what happened yesterday. Who escorted me home then?"  
"I don't have much to say. You got drunk yesterday, young master. Mrs Elizabeth and I have seen how terrible state you were, so I got you out of there as soon as possible," Sebastian replied calmly, helping me sit on the bed. "Apparently, citrus fruits are an excellent option for post-alcoholic excesses. I insist you try it, young master," he added, placing lemon tea on the nightstand.  
"So where's Elizabeth?" I sighed.  
"She's at the Midford mansion. You don't have to worry about anything, young master."  
As soon as I heard his reply, I breathed a sigh of relief. However then, I quickly covered my mouth, trying to control my body. I ate nothing and still had the unpleasant urge to return everything.  
"Something's wrong?" he asked in surprise, his eyes gently tinged with pink.  
"Ignore it. Nausea... I drank definitely too much," I muttered in response. "Just don't ask idiotic questions and take care of the investigation! Fulfil my wish quickly and kill me at last!" I added irritated, measuring him with my eyes.

Sebastian merely nodded at me, saying that he was well on his way to finding the guilty parties. I didn't believe it, because he had been seducing me with similar fairy tales for several years. I told him to leave so I could be alone. At least I had the opportunity to calmly consider what a hopeless situation I was in.


	2. The Medications

I admit that it took me a long time to recover. Some time passed and I still felt weak and saw no improvement. Every now and then I was visited by Elizabeth to check how I felt. On such occasions, she also insisted on living together. Lizzy meant living under one roof, in my residence, where we could be alone. However, seeing that I was not looking very well, the topic quickly broke off. Fortunately. Sebastian looked after me quite well, and the rest of the service tried not to be too annoying. I was able to rest.

"These "great ways" of yours and hangover medications don't get me anywhere," I growled as he placed another cup of tea in front of me. Of course, with lemon, which I have completely disgusted with recently.  
"It is possible, that we will need the help of a real doctor, young master," he said with a grave face. "It's been too long."  
"Is it my fault? I would bet any money that you too would have drunk you unconscious after such a hideous kiss!" I muttered dissatisfied.  
The discussion didn't bring the result I expected. Another week passed and my condition didn't improve at all. I still spent most of my time in bed with paperwork, occasionally taking a nap break to get some sleep, because sometimes I stayed awake at night. I had no idea what was happening to me, so I was betting I must have poisoned myself badly. Finally Sebastian called a doctor. He didn't seem to be able to mentally cope with my daily groaning anymore. Usually about what parts of my body hurt this time. When an old man in a white coat showed up at the mansion, I let myself be examined. I remembered how Aunt Angelina once cared for my and my parents' health... Anyway, the doctor reassured me in my assumptions. I got poisoned, so he left me some medication and went. After his visit, I went sleepy, so I commanded my butler to wake me up when it was time to take my medications. This moment, however, never came, because I was awakened by the soft sound of clinking glass bottles. I opened one eye gently and looked around the room without making an argument right away, which kind of allowed me to discover a strange truth. Sebastian must have been out of shape since I got sick because he was easily caught on switching my medications. 

Did he want me dead? Uh, what a question. Yes, of course, but why this way? Was he bored with playing fair play? I was also surprised that he did not notice that I had woken up. Something was wrong.  
"Sebastian..." I called him weakly. The demon immediately flinched when he heard that I was already awake. "Why are you making noise?" I asked sleepily, trying to pretend I couldn't see anything. I rubbed my eyes theatrically.  
"Glad you are awake, young master. It's time for medicines in a moment," he said quickly, taking the changed bottles into his hands.

What a clown. He must have thought that I was a complete idiot. The butler sat on my bed and, rather restlessly, unscrewed all three bottles. He brought a spoon with him so that I could safely take the prescribed liniments. Rewritten in theory, of course. I had no idea what he replaced them with.  
"Where are my medications?" I asked calmly, clearly emphasizing the affiliation of the bottles.  
"Oh, so did you see?" he sighed heavily in response.  
"You've been out of shape lately," I smirked, then frowned. "Don't think you can get rid of me that easily. Do you want to poison me? Admit it, dog," I hissed.  
"There has been a little misunderstanding, young master," he shook his head, making an offended face. I didn't give a fuck about possibly offended feelings. If he had them at all. "I just thought that the medications, which I personally thought would be right, would get you on your feet faster. I don't want to poison you, I promise"  
"So what is this?" I confused, holding out my hand for one of the small bottles of the potential drug.

In response, I received the professional names of the medicaments in Latin, which I didn't understand. Sebastian was forbidden to lie, but I didn't quite believe him that there was something in the bottles that could make me feel better. He simply dismissed my other inquiries, although it seemed to me that he knew something more. He had a science forbidden for me moreover he was much older than me. The butler might have had some knowledge of ancient healing. After all, he used to say something that he knew one pharaoh, although I did not go into the matter very much. Well, it was one of the few moments in which I listened to his words.  
"I believe you, but if you poison me, I promise I'll gouge out my eye before I die and I won't let my soul be taken" I threatened, pointing to the sign of the contract bestowed upon me a few years ago by Sebastian.  
"I see," he smiled with regret and sadness in his eyes.

His attitude confused me a little, but then I decided that I shouldn't care about just a servant. I made a deal that I would take whatever medication he gave me in exchange for something sweet before dinner. Strangely, he agreed without much haggling, which made me even more embarrassed. Whatever, I was glad to have a good deal and just after one tablespoon of the substance from each bottle, I enjoyed the taste of a few chocolate cookies. Brunet was next to me then, filing papers about the company. I took the opportunity to ask him if he knew anything more about medicine from the old days.  
"Sure, I know a lot about ancient treatments," he replied, shifting documents from one pile to another.  
"Then why did you call a doctor? For peace of mind?" I sighed. "Well, you know what's wrong with me and how to best heal it, so..." I continued the topic.  
"I figured demonic healing would scare you."  
"D-demonic?!" I jumped up. "What are you talking about?! But wait... Demons can be sick?"  
"I told you so?" he rolled his eyes, taking the papers with him. "And no. Demons can't get any illness, young master."  
Sebastian left the room before I could stop him. Technically, I could call him at any time, but I figured I wouldn't learn much from him anyway. If so, it would be some rudimentary information. 

The next day my... eh, wife visited me. Elizabeth evaporated vigorously into my room while I was asleep. Of course, she slammed the door so much that I woke up immediately. I didn't get a good night's sleep because I didn't feel well during the night. When I looked at my watch, it was sometime before seven. I got quite irritated so I asked why she was bothering mine at such an hour. I also added that the sick person needs sleep very much, giving her a kind of an allusion to get out of my residence as soon as possible or... maybe ours? Shit. It was good that she hasn't moved here permanently. The blonde sat on my bed and smiled sweetly, as if not paying the slightest attention to what I was saying.  
"Dear husband, maybe I would move in with you and take care of you by myself?" she chirped with a flush on her face. I felt disgusted by the way she called me.  
"I don't have the strength to move now, leave me alone. I don't need your person, but rest," I hissed in nervousness and covered my head with the pillow. How she irritated me!  
"You do not need me?!" she broke into tears." You're cruel! So heartless!" she sobbed pitifully, trying to get me to move. Like a little child. "Of course you need me! You look diseased. You probably keep throwing up after those cakes. Sebastian makes you fat and you don't grow up, but on the sides" she snorted at the end, hitting my tender point, namely - the height.  
"I'll wait while you bake me something to eat, which would be of course better than my servants' cakes, now get out!" I muttered from under the pillow, showing her the door. I prayed that she would leave quickly. I was begging for it in my mind and even out loud.  
"Ciel, you are mean! You could be a little nicer to your wife!"


End file.
